


Total Jerk

by suika (amater_asu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Canon Universe, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amater_asu/pseuds/suika
Summary: The members thought Sehun was bullying Minseok when really, he was just a hopeless guy in love. (And probably wasn't that good with words).





	Total Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> I posted it on aff first. I don't why I decided to make a new pseud and post it alternatively here lol

Sehun was puzzled.

Baekhyun, who clung to him on a daily basis, just walked past him after giving him a nasty glare and a “You’re such a jerk.”

Jongin and Chanyeol, though they were being their usual selves, seemed to ignore him but they denied when he confronted them despite how blatantly obvious it was.

Jongdae was unusually in a sour mood today, too. He didn’t talk much, especially not to him.

Kyungsoo, thank God, Kyungsoo didn’t seem to treat him any different except—

Sehun sputtered when the older male smacked him across the back of his head and then left without so much as a word to explain _why did you hit me?_

Sehun just couldn’t stand it anymore. What’s with his Hyungs today? Aren’t they a little bit too much? Even Kyungsoo, whose target of violent was Chanyeol, hit him like he was a child getting caught trying to steal food from the market. He honestly had no fucking idea of what was happening. Until Junmyeon came along with a sigh and a sympathetic pat to his shoulder.

“Why don’t you try and talk to Minseok?” their leader said with a fatherly smile.

He froze in his spot.

Holy fucking shit.

How did he forget about Minseok?

“What,” he stared dumbly at Junmyeon. “What happened to him? Where is he?”

And then he heard Baekhyun shouting from across the studio, “He’s probably in the rest room,” and louder, “crying his ass off because of a certain jerk!”

Okay, Sehun thought the last one was intentional to make him feel more like he was a total asshole than he already did.

“It’s his turn soon,” Sehun heard Jongdae muttering somewhere close to him and he started sweating.

It was currently Chanyeol’s turn and Minseok was the last one to get his solo photoshoot done and if he didn’t show up by the time Chanyeol was done with his own then they would have to ask for an extension which was impossible because of how packed their upcoming schedules were.

Sehun’s blood ran cold. He turned to the door and broke into a sprint to the rest room as soon as he exited the studio. It was at the end of the hallway and Sehun couldn’t help but thinking back to the things he had said to the older male and he instantly felt sick.

When he opened the door to the rest room, Minseok was in the sink with his head down, his shoulders shaking like he was trying to stifle a sob. Sehun closed the door behind him quietly and waited for his reaction. His heart was beating so fast and it clenched when Minseok looked up, eyes red and puffy, and their eyes met in the mirror.

“M-Minseok,” Sehun stuttered, trying to take a step closer towards the smaller male.

When Minseok didn’t flinch, he continued. “Your turn…”

Sehun wasn’t sure of what to say and he felt like having a mental breakdown seeing Minseok’s unreadable face reflected in the mirror.

“No,”

He looked like he was going to cry again and it made Sehun acted without thinking. He walked over to stand next to Minseok, panicking. “Okay, okay, why do you not want to go?” and he added quietly, “please don’t cry,”

“You said my hair’s ugly,” Minseok looked down to stare at his hands.

Oh.

_Oh._

Realization finally hit Sehun. Hard. He already knew it but he kept it at the back of his mind. He never knew the matter would surface and make everything a mess but one thing was for sure,

He didn’t mean it at all!

“I didn’t mean it at all!” he gestured wildly around Minseok’s head for emphasize.

“And you said the beret doesn’t fit me,” Minseok said again quietly, eyes still focused elsewhere but him and Sehun suddenly feel like the biggest asshole in this planet.

“I meant!” Sehun’s voice boomed and Minseok was startled. “I meant…you would look better off without beret,” he muttered lamely.

“What’s the difference?”

Seeing the pout on Minseok’s lips made Sehun go crazy.

He did tell all of those things but it wasn’t because Minseok was ugly. In fact, all he wanted to say was words of compliment but it seemed like he always said the exact opposite because of how nervous he got around the smaller male that he ended up like he was bullying him instead.

He sighed. “I’m sorry,”

Minseok looked up at him finally, teary-eyed.

“Forgive me for being such a jerk to you but I didn’t mean to say those things to you,”

Now, he was the one looking away. The marble tiles suddenly became interesting to look at.

“What I meant to say is that you look so fucking good. Your hair makes you look so fucking sexy and the beret,” he paused. “the beret suits you perfectly more than it does anyone else, not even me whose face have been on the cover of hundreds of magazines, not even Chanyeol-”

Sehun stopped when he heard Minseok giggling. Did he hear wrong?

No. Minseok just giggled. He was smiling when Sehun turned his head. He stared at the older male in disbelief. He was unmistakably blushing. So furiously, Sehun noted now that the giggling had subdued and it was silent between them.

Sehun didn’t know how long it had been but he thought they spent the longest time staring at each other while Sehun’s heart drummed annoyingly in his ears and _I like you_ was at the tip of his tongue while his mind kept on chanting _I like you I like you I like you I like you._

He knew. It was far at the back of his mind. He kept denying and it ended up hurting the person he liked the most. He should’ve faced it bravely, dealt with it like a man instead of using hurtful words against it and now he had to suffer because of the overwhelming feelings.

“You don’t have to put it like that,” Minseok finally murmured.

Shyly.

And Sehun was losing his fucking mind.

“Holy shit,” he whispered.

Minseok tilted his head to the side and gave him a questioning look.

“I fucking like you,”

It happened so fast (his assigned superpower was wind for a reason). One moment he was trying to calm his erratic heartbeat but (failed miserably because of how cute Minseok looked up close like this) and the next he had his lips on Minseok’s and hands on Minseok’s waist and they were standing so close, too close, the closest they had ever been but he didn’t care.

Sehun didn’t want to think anymore. At least not when Minseok’s hands went up to caress the side of his face. Not when he felt the older male smiling against his lips. Not when he felt so happy that he wanted to soar towards the sky. Everything that he could ever secretly asked for was happening right now holy shit—

“So, my hair’s not ugly?” Minseok asked when they broke apart.

Sehun shook his head frantically.

“Are you sure?”

Minseok didn’t let him answer. He giggled again before leaning up to give Sehun a kiss on the mouth and Sehun, well, he returned it gladly.

He hoped that their manager would accept his request to re-arrange their schedule later because he had no intention of letting this, the thing, the kissing with Minseok, end.

 

 

 


End file.
